Meeting Howard Stark
by LaurHiddleston
Summary: Ironman fanfiction: Maria Collins Starks's story of meeting and falling in love with Howard Stark.(language spoken is Italian) All character's belong to Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

No one ever asked how it happened. They all just assumed I was from a rich family and Howard just picked me out due to family alliance and the fact I was a pretty face. They had no idea I wasn't from wealth, my family didn't even live in the United States at the time. Well to be honest I had no interest in romance. Hey, this is my story. My name is Maria Collins Stark..

"Maria do you have your graduation speech ready?" Allie asked.

To say I was dreading making the commencement speak was an understatement, I tried even getting out of my own college graduation because I was dreading it so bad. It wasn't until my family told me they were coming from Italy to see it, that I finally decided I didn't have a choice anymore.

"Ready as it'll ever be." I sighed.

Allie throw herself on my bed as she smiled softly at me.

"You'll do fine Maria, you're not the top of our class for nothing, you know."

Just because I was smart, didn't mean I enjoyed speaking in front of people, must less that many. I just nodded, knowing nothing her or anyone else told me was going to make graduation day any better.

I was so preoccupied with my own anxiety I didn't really scan through the whole program, other than my own speech. So when a wide limo pulled into the gym parking lot I was a bit confused.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Allie.

She looked at me like I should've known, but I honestly had no idea, nor did I really care, just curiously to be honest.

"Honestly Maria how stressed are you? Didn't you read he was coming? Hell, it's all over the news!" Allie exclaimed.

"Who's coming? Why is it on the news? Honestly Allie, you act like you don't know me at all." I sighed.

However my eyes couldn't help but remain locked on the man getting out of the limo. To say he was good looking was an understatement, he was rather attractive, with dark hair and olive skin to match.

"I see Howard Stark has your interest hmm?" Allie giggled.

I hit her playfully, before shaking my head negatively. I know of him, I mean who didn't. My brother idolized captain America as well anyone would.

"He's far too old for us, Allie. Besides he has a reputation." I muttered.

Allie muttered something about me not being any fun as we headed off for me to practice my speech some more.

I honestly couldn't tell you much about the whole process. Majority of the speech was a blur, I was just happy I made it through it, without embarrassing myself. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, as I made my way back to my seat.

"He was staring at you the entire speech, and ps. He still is." Allie whispered.

I looked up to the dark brown eyes staring at me, and I quickly felt myself look away. Oh, no, we weren't getting involved with that man.

"Stop." I whispered back.

After the graduation I hugged Allie bye, before walking into the sea of people to find my parents. Before I got the chance an unfamiliar voice called out my name. "Ms. Collins is it? I turned around and there he was in all his glory the famous Howard Stark.

"Yes, Mr. Stark is it? It's nice to meet you sir, but I need to find my family, if you excuse me." I said.

I brushed past him, for him to only jump in front of me. The man didn't give up did he?

"You know of me. Congratulations, your speech was lovely. Nice to meet a fellow science student."

"Thank you, now if you excuse me Mr. Stark, I have family to attend to."

He just stood there smiling at me, like he didn't hear a word I said or didn't care. I brushed passed him one more time, this time he placed a gently hand on my shoulder causing me to smack his hand off me.

"Non mi tocchi cara. Abbiamo finito qui il signor Stark."

I didn't even realize I was speaking in my native tongue until he stood there speechless. I quickly left him standing there as I went to seek out my family. I had zero attentions of finishing that conversation or seeing Howard Stark ever again.

I couldn't but cry when I saw my parent's. I did it. I set out to come to America and get a degree and I did that. My parent's agreeded to meet me back at my apartment for lunch. I walked back to car, making a mental note to admit to Allie she was right about Mr. Stark. Speak of the devil himself.

"Are you following me now? I'm not afraid to call the cops on you Mr. Stark." I spoke.

I wasn't being stalked and harassed by a man much older than I was, and man with a reputation for being a womanizer much less.

"Capisco tutto quello che hai detto bambola. Quindi mi scuso. Buongiorno signorina Collins."

Just like that he turned to walk away, leaving me standing there completely stunned. How exactly did he know Italian and how did he find me? To say I was a bit fascinated and maybe a bit creeped out by Howard Stark would be an understatement.

Much to Allie's disappointment, he didn't find me again. My life became rather quiet. Unlike Allie I didn't find a job right off the bat. Maybe I should have majored in the medical field too, but nonetheless I needed a job. I wasn't exactly sure how I ended up at shield's doorstep, but here I was.

"Miss Collins is it?" A British voice spoke up.

A looked up to see a beautiful brunette woman standing over me with her hand outstretched.

"Yes, nice to meet you, and you are?" I asked softly.

"Agent Peggy Carter, but just call me Peggy, come along."

I smiled softly after her as I followed her into the office. She led me into an area of cubicles before setting the paperwork in her hands down on the desk.

"I want you to review these papers for me Ms. Collins, I'll be right over there if you have any questions."

I looked at her dumbfounded, wait we didn't even interview? Don't get me wrong, I been turned down enough the last months to last a lifetime.

"You mean I got the job?

"Of course. We can use all the help we can get, and your resume was impressive. Welcome to shield Ms. Collins." She smiled.

I felt a huge smile make its way across my face as I shook her hand.

"Thank you Ms. Carter, truly thank you. You won't regret this, I'll start on this now." I exclaimed shaking her head.

A smile lit up her beautiful face as she nodded before leaving me to it. I honestly had no idea what I was getting myself into. I never would have guessed it would shape my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

The paper's I was handed were ridiculously thick. It wasn't long before I was waiting on Peggy's help, because I had no idea what I was reading. To be honest I just needed a job.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at here?" I asked softly.

I hated being lost, I always was so on top of things, the few times I wasn't drove me mad. I needed to have an idea on what I was doing.

"Sit down Ms. Collins." She said simply.

I did as she said, my emerald eyes meeting up to her darker ones as I waited for some sort of explanation.

"It would've been a miracle if you didn't ask for help. So what all do you want to know?" She asked.

Before I could get a word out, a voice that I hadn't heard for a while echoed in the background. Almost so I had to turn around to make sure it was who I thought it was. There he was in all his glory; the famous Howard Stark.

"Sorry to interrupt but Peg, I have a problem." He said casually.

I looked down at the ground and prayed to God that he didn't recognize me. I really just wanted this job, I didn't want to get tied up with him again.

"I'm working Howard. Go home I'll deal with your problem later." She said.

I couldn't help, but automatically respect Peggy a lot more. Dismissing him the way she did. It made me curious however about their relationship nonetheless.

"It's kind of important, that's why I'm here. " He stated.

"Howard, I'm working. Go wait in my office then, okay? Go." She replied showing him off.

He sighed deaftedly but before he left he looked my way, and God I saw it. The realization spreading across his face as he looked down at me.

"Well well Ms. Collins we meet again." He smirked.

I forced myself to smile up at him politely, even though this was the last thing I wanted.

"Mr. Stark, what a surprise. You work here too?" I asked curiously.

I mean I needed to know what I was getting into.

"No, Howard is a shield founder, but he doesn't work here. & he was just leaving me to my work." Peggy insited.

He smiled at me once more and then shot Peggy a look I wasn't sure of before walking out and leaving us alone once more.

"Sorry about that. Howard isn't exactly one to follow orders." She sighed.

"That I know." I muttered.

She laughed before looking up at me softly.

"He has a thing for you Ms. Collins, just a heads up."

I looked up at me new found employer like she had lost her mind. I meet the man one time, he didn't know me. How could he possibly have a thing for me?

"I've meet him once Ms. Collins." I replied.

She shot me a look full of knowing, as if she knew many things that I did not.

"You obviously don't know much about Howard Stark, Ms. Collins. Now about the paperwork." She replied.

I wasn't exactly sure what she met by that comment, but I honestly didn't want to get to know him to find out. However I knew Allie was going to love this new information.

Peggy explained the paperwork and I was working on my own before long. It was nice having an idea on everything now. However I couldn't help, but wonder what exactly she and Howard were not talking about. They were in the room for a while, so long that I almost forgot they were in there I was so busy in my paperwork.

"So Ms. Collins, welcome to shield."

I bit my lip as I looked up to his eyes dark eyes staring down at me. His eyes were rather beautiful, I would give him that at least.

"Mr. Stark, thank you." I replied back.

I turned back to my work hoping he would leave, but I wasn't going to get that lucky, as he lingered against my desk not bothering to move.

"Do you need something Mr. Stark? I can't focus with you leaning on desk." I sighed.

A smile made its way across his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you doing tomorrow night Ms. Collins?"

The man really had no fear did he? Just asking someone he barely knows out for a date. I didn't even bother looking up at him.

"Working. Goodbye Mr. Stark." I replied.

He nodded and I thanked God right then and there for Peggy coming over and dragging him away. I knew he wasn't going to let this go.

"Allie, you won't believe who is a part of shield and friend's with my boss!" I exclaimed.

I walked through the door tossing my keys on the counter as I did so. It was quiet, almost making me question if Allie was in the apartment or not.

"In the bedroom." She called.

I walked into the bedroom to see her laying on the bed with paperwork all around her.

"Do I want to ask about work?" I asked.

She shook her head negatively her auburn hair falling into her face as she did so.

"So who did you see at work today?" She asked.

"Howard Stark, he asked me to dinner." I sighed.

She practically jumped up in the bed, her face broke out into a huge grin as she did so.

"Oh my God. What did you say? You told him no, didn't you? Maria that man."

"Is a womanizer and is way too old for me. I came for the job and the job alone, Allie." I said.

She smiled at me before going back to her papers that she was working on.

"I just think it's interesting how he found you again is all." She replied.

"Creepy is more like it." I added.

I knew telling her wasn't the greatest idea, she would never let up on us dating.

I was honestly surprised that Howard Stark wasn't waiting in the shield headquarters waiting for me when I got to work. Nevertheless I was happy that he wasn't. I made my way to my desk as I began working on the papers already laying on my desk.

"Ms Collins, welcome back."

I turned around to see Ms. Carter smiling softly behind me.

"Thank you. Y ou can just call me Maria." I replied.

The formality wasn't needed, we were to be working together now, might as well get comfortable.

"Of course, as long as you call me Peggy."

"Deal." I smiled.

She smiled back before walking over to her work desk. Of course it was only a madder of time before a certain someone came strutting into the office.

"What a surprise you're back again Mr. Stark, do you need me to call Peggy for you?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head negatively as his eyes gazed down over me. Did this man not understand the word no? Has no one ever turned him down before? God.

"Actually I came for you today Ms. Collins."

Great, just great. What exactly was he going to ask of me now?

"Well I'm working, so." I replied.

He smiled leaning against the desk again as he did so.

"So am I. However I'm going for coffee, would you like one?" He casually asked.

"No thank you. Now I would like to finish my work Mr. Stark." I replied.

He just stood there for a moment, I was curious to what his next move was, but apparently that was all he had because he left shortly after, but I knew oh I knew he would be back.

He came back day after day after day. However it was one day that he didn't come that everything started to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Peggy had sent Howard and some other shield members off on a mission. She never said where to our what exactly they were doing, and to be honest I wasn't really concerned. It wasn't till a couple day's went by and they didn't return that I started to get concerned. I questioned Peggy about it, but she acted like nothing was wrong, there was nothing out of the ordinary with them being gone for more time. However the look in her dark brown eyes spoke otherwise and for some odd reason It felt like a stone had sunken at the bottom of my stomach.

The next day not only was I not greeted by Howard Stark, but Peggy was also gone. No one seemed to know where she went, or if they did they weren't telling me. I assumed she went on a search and rescue group to find Howard and the others, but then again I wasn't sure. I wasn't even technically a part of shield, this was just my job. Why should I be working for a company that could put my life at danger came to mind? Then again I couldn't just abdon Peggy like that without any warning.

I tried to focus on the papers laid out on my desk, but my brain couldn't stop thinking of Peggy and Howard. Okay, I understand Peggy is my boss and my friend. I had no connection to Howard Stark other than him harassing me twenty four seven. Why did I care what happened to him? Because it was the right thing to do? Or because my stupid self was starting to catch feelings. Nope, Nope, Nope, I will not catch feelings for that womanizer. I told myself this time and time again. This wasn't feelings though right? This was just genuine concern for the man's well being. Regardless of what type of person he was, he didn't deserve to die. The stone sinking feeling came back into my stomach, and I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear the footsteps behind me.

"Maria? Are you alright?"

I swear to you I never been more relived to see anyone then I was to see Peggy Carter standing right there. I jumped out of my seat and rushed over to her. I didn't even think about it before flinging my arms around her in a hug. What could I say I was the youngest and only girl in my family, I was a hugger.

"Thank God Peggy. I was worried when I came in and you weren't here I thought you went after Howard's group." I stated.

I slowly backed away from her to see her smiling softly over at me. Glad the whole hugging thing didn't seem to bother her too badly.

"I'm fine, however I was with the group. They made it back last night not in the best of shape." She stopped mid stence before continuing on. " I was sent to ask to come and find you actually." She replied rolling her eyes.

It took me a minute to process everything that had happened. Here Peggy was back and unharmed, now the group was back in not the best shape.

"The staff didn't say they needed anything from me. I'm so sorry about the group? Is everyone out of the woods at least?" I asked softly.

"It wasn't from here Maria. A few our hospitalized, but nothing to serious. However one of the hospitalized is asking about you. Lucky guess who?" Peggy replied.

I felt my face burn as I looked up at her. No, that man wasn't in the hospital after could be dying and asking for me? The nerve of that man. I honestly had no idea what to say. I couldn't deny he had been on my every thought since he didn't return on time.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

She smiled at me before nodding. I felt the stone finally leave me stomach as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"He's got a broken arm and he's bruised up pretty bad, but he'll be fine. I'm going back to see him and the other's if you want to come? I'm sure he'd love to see you, but no pressure Maria." Peggy added.

Here she was one of the one's telling me to stay away from the man, and now she was practically being a taxi service to go and see him.

"I thought you said to stay away from him, Peg?" I grinned.

She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the keys off her office table.

"The man's in a hospital bed, what could he do? Besides for what it's worth Maria he's pretty serious or serious for Howard anyway." She added.

I wasn't sure if it was the fact he could've died, or the "he's pretty serious" talk, but I ended up going along with Peggy to the hospital. I had no idea what I was going to do or say. Howard and I weren't even friend's we were barely acquittances how was I supposed to go see him and have a normal conversation with the man? I beat myself up the entire ride to the hospital on what exactly I was supposed to say to him or how could I say anything without it being awkward?

I let Peggy go in to visit him first when we got there. I figures since she was visiting everyone why not let her go in alone? Maybe she could explain why I was here more so than I could myself. Maybe I was lost in my thoughts, but I swear to you she wasn't in there long at all.

"I'm going to vist the other's, but I told him you were here." She smiled.

Before I had a chance to panic or ask her what exactly to do, she left walking towards the elevator, leaving me with no other choice to go in and face Howard Stark alone.

I slowly walked over to his door knocking on it before entering. When Peggy said he got banged up pretty bad I wasn't really expecting the image in front of me. His face was black and blue bruised up, his leg arm was broken in a sling, but nevertheless he had that ridiculous grin on his face when I came in.

"Hey doll, you came." He grinned.

I smiled softly over him as I walked to the chair that was placed beside his bed.

"You almost died Mr. Stark I think it would be a bit rude to not come and see you after you requested to see me." I added.

He flashed another grin my way as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been through worse. For what it's worth I didn't actually think you would come."

I felt the guilt rise up in my stomach, had I honestly treated him so badly he didn't think I would vist him in the hospital? Then again who am I kidding, I had to force myself to come.

"We're not exactly friend's Mr. Stark, I didn't see why you would want me here. However I felt like it was the right place to be." I added softly.

I mentally hit myself for saying that. Great now the man's giant ego was going to get even bigger. The whole we weren't friend's thing was my fault, but we didn't need to go there did we?

"I always tried to be your friend. Ms. Collins, regardless of every date you turned me down on." He smiled.

"Maria, you can call me by name Mr. Stark, almost dying gives you that right, and you're not being a pain in the ass at the moment."

Him busting out laughing made me jump I was expecting that to say the least. I couldn't help, but smile brightly at him doing so.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your reasoning. Well them do, I mean Maria, you can calm me Howard. Does that mean we're finally friend's?"

If you asked me when we first meet if I would ever consider Howard Stark my friend I probably would had laughed in your face, but here we are. Him laying in a hospital bed and me finally seeing Howard Stark the man not the asshole everyone elses sees. I could feel myself letting my guard down and it scared the hell out of me, but I think I denied him long enough.

"Yes, Mr. I mean Howard, we can be friend's or at least try to." I smiled.

However my smile couldn't match the huge grin that spread across his face in that moment. It was beautiful, truly beautiful seeing him light up like that considering how bad of shape he was in of course.

"Great! Peggy may kill me, but hey I didn't ask you out again yet, so we're off to a good start."

It was my turn to laugh that time as I gently placed my hand on his arm that wasn't in a cast and smiled up at him. I never realized until that moment how beautiful his eyes were.

"Next time don't end up in the hospital to get me on a date." I added.

He smiled softly and placed his hand gently over mine. I froze for a moment unsure of what to do. Thankfully the door opened and we both quickly pulled apart as Peggy Carter walked into the room with a grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't a date, we were just two new friends' going out to dinner. There was no need in me changing dresses three different times, or my palms sweating like they were. However, it wasn't every day the womanizer Howard Stark went out to dinner with you. I bite my lip nervously as I gazed at how the red dress looked on me. I however didn't have time to change again before there was a knock on my front door. I sighed softly, this was as good as it was going to get. I walked to the door to revile a very dressed up Howard Stark.

"Good evening Ms. Collins, you look beautiful as ever." He smirked.

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks as I meet his dark gaze looking down at me.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Stark. Now are you going to tell me where we're going tonight?" I asked.

He gave me a look before handing me his hand to take. I knew right then and there he wasn't giving up his secret's. I sighed softly as I followed him to the car.

"Where's Jarvis?" I asked curiously.

It was a rare occasion to see Howard going or doing anything without his butler Jarvis by his side, so the fact he came to get me alone, was rather odd indeed.

"It's his and Anna's anniversary so he's out of town for the weekend. So, you get me all to yourself, doll." He winked.

I felt a not in the pit of my stomach, I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Part of me should've ran right then and there, it would've said myself and my future son a lot of heartache, but I didn't. The womanizer did the womanizing and I couldn't help but go along with it.

"Howard, you said this was a friendly dinner?" I sighed.

He got into his side of the car a ridiculous grin on his face as he started the engine.

"Just a friendly dinner with a beautiful woman, you are expecting too much of me Maria." He smiled.

I knew right then and there it was going to be a very long night.

We drove for a long time, to the point I was pretty sure he was leaving New York, and I was getting concerned to say the least. Where exactly was this man taking me?

"And were here."

We were literally in the middle of nowhere. The only thing around us was about one hundred pine trees. I must have looked like I felt, because he busted out laughing, causing me to hit his arm playfully.

"I'm not going out with you in the middle of the woods! You have lost your mind, Mr. Stark."

"Your face, I honestly was trying to kill some time till the restaurant I booked cleared out, so I figured I would take you out here."

I honestly had no idea what to say to this, I mean what did this forest have in it that he wanted me to see? Or was this all another joke till he could get me to the restaurant.

"You been to this forest before or you just picked a random area to take me too?" I asked softly.

He shrugged his shoulders before starting the car back up, I knew there was probably a lot more to tell or maybe not, but he headed back to town for our dinner reservations.

"Honestly surprised you didn't make me take you home after that." He said.

I looked over at him and then back straight ahead towards the road. I wasn't exactly happy with him, but the man could've died I owe it to him to at least give him a chance, or so I thought.

"I was serious when I said I wanted a friendship with you. Besides Peggy gave me enough warnings, I think I knew what I'm getting into." I stated.

He smiled softly over at me and for a while the only noise was the sound of the radio as we headed back to New York to go to dinner.

Of course only the best for Howard Stark, the place was rather fancy looking from the outside, it over looked majority of downtown and you could see basically all of Manhattan from the upper floor surely.

"This is incredible, you rented this huge of a place out? I would've been perfectly fine with take out." I stated.

This was way over price range, I just graduated college, I just got a job, a white table cloth restaurant wasn't exactly in the cards for me at the moment.

"I rented the upper floor out for us, everywhere else is open for business".

This man was unbelievable to say to the least, but I couldn't hide the grin on my face as he walked in the restaurant together. Apparently, all the staff knew Howard, because they began running around like crazy when they sawn us walk in. We were quickly shown to our upper reserved seating area, and just like I said from the window you could see all of Manhattan.

"The view is breath taking. So, what do you recommend here Mr. Stark?" I asked as the host brought us a menu.

"Wine is fantastic, we're getting a bottle, and I normally do Italian, however I think you might be too harsh of a cretic."

To be fair he was right, I normally didn't eat Italian ever expect for when I was home or back in Italy home. So, I wasn't going to order Italian because the Americanized version just wasn't the same, however I wasn't giving Howard Stark a reason to gloat so I just nodded.

"And what would you say if I didn't like wine?"

He gazed up at me from the menu in his hands before smirking slightly as he rested the menu back down on the table.

"I would say that's your loss doll, and I'm still getting a bottle."

The waiter came and took our order and like promised Howard ordered a bottle of wine for us, and I ended up going with the chicken Cesar salad while he went Spaghetti and meatballs, not the choice I figured he would go with, but hey we didn't know each other that well.

"So, astronomy is an odd minor, why do you like the stars?"

He honestly caught me off guard bringing up what I studied in school, I figured of man of science like himself would respect me going into another field of science, but guess I was wrong.

"It isn't just stars, it's space itself. Don't you want to know what is all out there? Beyond earth that is? It's fascinating, nor exactly fascinating to make a career out of these days, but fascinating." I shrugged.

He looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language, he obviously had no idea what I was talking about or cared to anyhow.

"No, it's not practical to wonder about what's out there. I don't believe in aliens, Maria."

Why were we having this discussion over dinner? I sighed softly shrugging my shoulders at his comment.

"This wasn't about aliens, Mr. Stark."

Before he could say anything, God must've known I wanted a way out because the waiter came with the wine that Howard was raving about.

"I don't care if you don't like wine or not, you're trying some." He said popping the bottle and filling my glass.

I of course was joking about not liking wine, but I figured I would let it go for the time being.

"To future friendships." I said raising my glass.

He held his up likewise as we gently clicked them together.

It was late, super late when we left the restaurant. Due to all the wine, and the laughing, I was pretty sure the staff would've let us leave even if we had wanted too. Nevertheless, the place was pretty much already closed by the time we left. We were now arm and arm as Howard walked us back to the car. He held open the door and I got in with a huge smile on my face.

"I hope you tipped them well for having to put up with us."

"Don't worry I took care of them." He smiled.

When we got back to my house, he insisted of course on walking me to the door, even though it wasn't necessary.

"I had a nice time tonight, Howard. Thank you." I replied.

"I did too. Maria, may I ask you a question?" He asked.

I looked at him curiously before nodding.

"Yes."

"May I kiss you goodnight without you hitting me?"

Before he could say anything else my lips gently brushed agaisn't his, and the knot that was in my stomach now felt like butterflies as I slowly pulled away.

"I take that as a yes." He whispered.

I laughed softly as I pulled away from him.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Maria." He replied.

I stood there like an idiot watching him walk into his car, and I continued standing there till he drove away. After he did so I went rushing inside to grab the phone. I didn't care what time it was I needed to talk to Peggy.

I honestly was surprised when she answered, I didn't think she would even bother this time of night.

"Peggy, it's Maria, I got a problem! I think I'm falling for Howard Stark."


	5. Chapter 5

"Peggy, hello? Say something." I sighed.

The line was silent for a while before I heard her laughing. Why in the world was she laughing? Nothing about this was funny once so ever.

"And? Honestly Maria, you woke me up to tell me something I've known since Howard's accident? I wanted to hear about the date!" She exclaimed.

I could tell even over the phone she had a ridiculously smug grin across her face right about now, and I disliked her for it.

"It was lovely, and aren't you the one who told me not to date him? Here you are now all not surprised." I sighed.

The man was a walking womanizer and mess to say the least. Not to mention he was far too old for me, the list went on and on and my mind was begging for my someone to talk my heart out of following for him, and Peggy wasn't helping.

"I was, but he genially likes you Maria. I would talk anyone else out of it. If I thought you were just another one-night stand, I would tell you to stop. Howard Stark doesn't take woman on dates Maria, if he does, he doesn't leave them alone for the night." Peggy explained.

What if that's what he wants me to think? I was scared, scared to admit I had feelings for him, and scared to let myself believe I could be anything more than another one of his girls. I wouldn't allow myself to be that girl. I wanted to tell myself I would allow myself to fall for him, but that was a lie.

"What if he's playing that? I don't want to get hurt, Peggy." She said softly.

It was silent for a moment, and I knew it was late and she probably wanted to go back to sleep, and not deal with me and all my Howard issues.

"He's not, I've known him a long time Maria. To be honest you made his week by just going out with him. He called me five times asking what he should wear. He cares about you, now it's late."

I listened to what she said, and tried to take it to heart. I wanted to believe her I did, but his reputation wasn't making it the easiest thing in the world to just trust him.

"Okay, sorry. Night Peg, see you tomorrow?" I asked with a grin.

I heard her laughing on the other end of the phone, and I couldn't help, but laugh alongside her.

"Yes, you will. Night Maria, sweet dreams about Howard."

I rolled my eyes before hanging up. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before I headed to bed. The fact it was so late at night was finally hitting me, and it wasn't long before I feel asleep once I crawled into the bed.

I woke up to the sun streaming through the window and the phone ringing. I sighed heavily as throw the blankets off me. I didn't bother looking at the clock as I walked into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Why good morning sleeping beauty, nice of you to answer the phone finally."

Honestly last night felt like a dream, so hearing Howard's voice calling me on the phone kind of brought it all back. It wasn't a dream, and the stupid butterflies came back.

"Morning, how long have you been calling exactly? Some of us like to sleep Mr. Stark." I sighed.

I heard him laughing and I was expecting a smartass comment about the reason why I needed to sleep, but shockingly it didn't come.

"This is only the second time. For what it's worth if I knew you were asleep, I wouldn't have called. However, I was wondering, what are you doing tonight?"

I sighed before shrugging my shoulders, I honestly needed to catch up on paperwork, but I knew he wouldn't believe it if I said it.

"I do have work to do today."

"Well if the workaholic isn't working, I think you shouldn't be either. Would you like to go swimming?"

Out of all the things, I didn't think going swimming was one of them. We were just becoming friend's, and the womanizer was asking me swimming?

"Howard, I honestly don't feel conferrable swimming with you but if you want to do a movie or something." I suggested.

"I was going to behave Maria. Peggy already has threatened me if I don't. If you want a movie though, we can do a movie."

I nodded softly. A movie sounded more conferrable to say the least. I was going to stick with that, even though my head was screaming at me that we shouldn't be going on another date at all.

"Yes, I would prefer the movie. As much as I would love to keep chatting. I gotta get ready for work, Mr. Stark."

He laughed and I couldn't hide the smile coming onto my face at the sound of him laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Well I'll see you at work Ms. Collins."

"indeed Mr. Stark." I replied.

I hung up the phone and rushed to get into the shower and quickly get ready. I knew at this point; it would be a miracle if I wasn't running late or already late. It was all Howard's fault though, if Peggy asked. Which it's Peggy, so I doubt she would.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a miracle that I made it to work without getting a ticket. I hated being late, and right now I hated Howard Stark for making me late. I was so late that my normal parking spot was taken so I was going to have to walk even farther to the door, which makes me guess what? Even more late. I sighed heavily, as I parked my card and rushed to the door of shield. I walked in the building fast people looking up from what they were doing as they hear my heels clacking on the floor. My desk was full on ridiculously huge flowers so I couldn't even put my stuff down on it. I didn't even have to ask who they were from; I already knew.

Peggy, could you tell Howard to get his plants off my desk so I can work." I sighed heavily.

I heard her laughing before I even saw her.

"Do I even what to know what he did that he's sending you flowers for?" She asked raising a brow.

I shrugged my shoulders before taking the card from the flowers and handing them to Peggy so she could read it herself.

"He said he's looking forward to tonight, and he's sorry for today? Where are you two going tonight? On second thought, I don't think I want to know." She said handing me back the card.

"He made me late for work this morning, which I'm sorry about by the way. I hate being late, and apparently were going to the movies, I turned him down for going swimming." I smiled.

Peggy busted out laughing which made me a bit confused to say the least. Howard making me late wasn't funny, and I didn't think, or movie date was either? However, it was Peggy so she could be reading into this a different way.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"You Maria, are the only woman probably to ever turn Howard down for a date, and now you are dating the man and still turning him down on dates. It's funny." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes as I attempted to sit down in my desk chair. I still had no idea what I was going to do with these flowers, I don't think they will even fit in my car for me to take them home.

"Do you think I should've said yes? We just started dating Peggy, I don't feel comfortable going swimming at his house."

"No, I think you're good for him. He needs someone to put him in his place and you're doing a wonderful job Maria. Now what about your plant situation here?" She asked pointing to my desk.

That was a good question, one I honestly didn't have an answer to or for. I assumed since Howard brought them here, he could deal with removing them from here as well.

"Whenever Howard comes in, he can have them delivered to my apartment."

Peggy nodded with a smile on her face as she left me with all the flowers on my desk. Since Howard technically didn't work for shield, he didn't really have to come in so to say. However, he normally did to come see me and to annoy the crap out of Peggy.

I began taking the flowers off my desk one by one and placing them gently on the floor. The last thing I needed was for one of them to break and for water and soil to get all over the floor. This was seriously going to take all day, why Howard just didn't place them on the floor to begin with beats me. I heard footsteps outside my cubicle and a familiar voice following behind it.

"Maria is going to kill you by the way."

I didn't even bother turning around as I keep gathering the flowers up from off the desk.

"Good you've come to get the plants. So, I can finally start working." I smirked.

Howard looked from me to the flowers that I placed on the floor, then back up at me with a soft smile.

"I thought you would like them?"

I sighed as I walked over to him, I gently wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him lightly before slowly pulling away.

"I would've been happy with one normal sized flower. Howard these are huge, how am I going to get them home? They won't fit in my car for one thing." I sighed.

Howard Stark was over the top extra in everything he did so I shouldn't exactly be surprised at his gift, but I wasn't used to it. I was a simple girl I didn't come from money, and I wasn't used to it began just thrown around especially for me.

"I'll have Jarvis take them home for you. I didn't think before placing them on your desk. Sorry doll."

"oh no, you're not giving poor Jarvis that job. You put them here Howard you can take them all home for me." I grinned.

The look on his face was priceless and I couldn't help but bust out laughing at the site of it.

"How do you expect me to take all these flowers to your apartment? I'll just walk in Allie might kill me." Howard stammered.

The first time I ever seen Howard speechless and it's over some flowers that he brought here himself. Score points for Maria.

"You brought them here, and Allie's at work so you have no one there to bother you." I smiled.

He looked from all the flowers and then back up at me as he sighed dramatically.

"Fine, but can I least get a kiss or something? I did buy out the florist for you." He smirked.

Sadly, enough I didn't think he was joking, and I couldn't hide the smile on my face. I walked back over to him and gently kissed him on the lips before pulling away.

"Next time you can just buy me a bouquet like a normal boyfriend." I whispered.

The look on his face meant he was up to no good, I knew that look and I honestly didn't want to have any part of whatever scheme he had going though that brilliant mind of his.

"I'm not normal doll, you'll learn that quickly, and you deserved the whole shop." He winked.

I couldn't help but, try and imagine the florist face when Howard Stark comes walking in and buys every flower they have. Was he happy or was he concerned? The world may never know.

"Well lover boy I think you should start cleaning my office before Peggy comes in here and kills us both. You can call Jarvis if it helps me get back to work faster." I grinned.

Howard grabbed the flowers I put in the floor into his hand as he smiled down at me.

"So does this mean were still good for tonight? I'll pick you up around eight?" He smirked.

I couldn't hide the smile coming onto my face as I nodded. What was I going to do with this man? I'm pretty sure Howard would be the death of me, but I guess that was part of falling for him, cause in this moment I didn't mind.

"Yeah, eight sounds nice. Now go on then, the flowers probably need watering Howard." I smirked.

He walked over and kissed me gently before taking the flowers out of my office as he left with a wink. I could feel the stupid butterflies in my stomach as I gather the rest of the flowers for him and Jarvis to come back and pick up. Oh, the joys of dating Howard Stark.


	7. Chapter 7

_**song lyrics Fly with me By the Jonas Brothers. I don't own the song or the characters in this fanfic.**_

 _ **We could light up**_

 _ **The sky tonight**_

 _ **I could see the world through your eyes**_

 _ **Leave it all behind**_

After a few months of dating Howard Stark; I've concluded, he's loud, dramatic, brilliant, and workaholic. He's also can be ridiculously romantic and maybe that's why I was falling stupidly far him. I knew this might not be the best idea, however Peggy assured me the feelings between us were mutual and he felt the same. However, the man was a womanizer and constantly had woman throwing themselves at him. So, it wasn't exactly easy to just let the thoughts go from my mind.

"Hey, doll. Are you free in about twenty minutes?"

A familiar voice broke my train of thought and I couldn't hide the smile coming onto my face as I heard his footsteps walk closer.

"I don't know Mr. Stark I have lots of paperwork." I pouted.

I knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer, however I could make him work for it for once in his life.

"Well lucky for you I'm one of the bosses around here and I say screw the paperwork. I want to show you something." He smirked.

I wasn't sure exactly where this was going, but at this point it would be hopeless to back out.

"Does Peggy know you're clamming to be one of the bosses around Shield now?" I smirked back.

He shrugged his shoulders as he walked over and placed his hands on my shoulders. He rubbed my shoulders for a minute before snaking his hands around my waist.

"As I'm funding the place, I don't think she'll care. Come on Maria." He whispered.

I turned around to see his dark chocolate eyes staring into mine. That fire that intensity was burning brightly in them. Maybe it should've scared me, but it didn't.

"Fine, where are we going Howard?" I smiled softly.

He handed me his hand to help me up from my chair and I accepted it. His face light up along with his eyes.

"If you come with me, I'll show you." He gently took my hand and pulled me out of the office.

"Howard those papers have to be filed." I sighed after him.

He grinned however he didn't bother to turn back or let go of my hand as he drug me to the car. I was a bit shocked to see Jarvis wasn't at the car waiting for him. It had been a while since he didn't drive us to our dates.

"Where's Jarvis?" I asked curiously.

Sometimes I honestly liked Jarvis more so than Howard, or at least for the fact Jarvis could talk sense into him and well he needed it most of the time.

"It's Ana's birthday so he's spending it with her. You're stuck with me for the night doll."

"Well I hope she has a good birthday." I smiled softly.

The Jarvis's were the sweetest people and deserved nothing but the best in my opinion.

"Sure, she will, come on."

He opened the door of the car like a gentleman before gently closing it behind me.

"You open the door for all your girlfriend's Mr. Stark?"

He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips smiling softly as he did so.

"Hmm, only you."

He started the car and we drove to our destination and my mind was racing a hundred miles a minute trying to figure out what that destination was.

 _ **If it's you and me forever**_

 _ **If it's you and me right now**_

 _ **That'd be alright**_

"Alright close your eyes." Howard said.

He leaned over and attempted to hide my eyes with his hand's as I attempted to swat it away.

"Alright, alright." I giggled closing my eyes.

I closed my eyes and I keep them close until he pulled the car in what I assumed would be a parking lot. I felt him put the car in park and I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"No."

How in the world was I going to get out of the car or do anything without being able to see?

"Howard how am I gonna get out of the car?" I laughed softly.

"I got you Ms. Collins."

I felt him let go of my hand, as the seatbelt slid back up into its holder, and the car door shut on his side. In a few seconds my car door opened and I could feel his hand back in mine.

"You trust me? I won't let you fall." He whispered gently.

I honestly don't think I ever heard Howard use that tone about anything or to anyone and I swore I could feel my heart jump out of my chest.

"Okay, I trust you." I replied easily.

Did I trust him? Before he came to my office I was debating on if he truly felt the same way about me as I did him. Then again saying I trusted him came out so easily. I didn't know anymore. I wanted to trust him, lets leave it at that.

He took both my hands in his as he gently helped me out of the car. I felt my feet touch the ground and began to feel a little more at ease.

"Just walk with me a little further." He whispered.

I nodded as he led me maybe a couple feet away from the car. I honestly didn't know how far it was, because I couldn't see.

I felt him slowly let go of my hands and I assumed by that gesture we were here, and I could see now.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

The silence consumed the air for a minute and I honestly felt the anxiety rising up in me at not hearing his voice. I lead him led me out here to God knows where and now he wasn't answering.

"Howard, can I please open my eyes?" I asked again.

"Yes, Maria open your eyes."

 _ **Now the past**_

 _ **Has come**_

 _ **And I've been given meaning**_

 _ **And a reason**_

 _ **To give all I can**_

I don't think I ever would've guessed what was there when I opened my eyes. I was thinking maybe a romantic picnic, or maybe we were visiting Bernard, not what was right in front of me.

"Howard, why are we at an airport? And why is there a plane in front of me?" I asked curiously.

A huge grin lite up his face, a mischievous grin one that I would come to know oh so very well. His eye's lite up as he walked over taking my hands in his.

"So, I don't know if you know this but, I'm a pilot. I can fly anything. I love to fly Maria, and well I want you to fly with me. We don't have to go far, maybe Jersey, or just another town over? What do you say?" He grinned.

I honestly had no idea what to say or to think. Out of all the ideas in my head he could do for date night, this hadn't even crossed my mind. Did I know Howard could fly sure, I read about it in the War World books I read. Did I maybe forget about it, yes, I did. Was I a bit concerned to get in the plane with him, yes, yes, I was?

"Howard, this is crazy. I can't just get on a plane with you." I stated.

His smile feel and I hated it, I hated to see his joy go, but this was just a lot.

"Maria, please. If you feel scared or uncomfortable anytime I'll take you back down. I promise." He whispered.

My head was saying this was a terrible idea, but my heart heard that whispered in his voice. He meant what he said, and he wanted this. I let out a sigh as I felt myself nodding.

"No showing off Howard, or I'm never flying with you again." I stated.

His face lite up as he grabbed my hand and gently drug me onto the plane.

 _ **If it's you and me forever**_

 _ **If it's you and me right now**_

 _ **That'd be alright**_

 _ **Be alright**_

The plane was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside. It smelt like Howard, and was surprisingly a lot cleaner than his office, or his house when Jarvis wasn't around to clean it that was.

"It's nice, very nice." I commented.

"Her name is Elizabeth, after my mother. I got her along time ago. "He commented.

I smiled softly at the mention of his mother, Howard never talked about his family. Part of me wondered if he even had a family, or you know was close to them.

"That's sweet, has your mother flown with you?" I asked softly.

This smile on his face feel, and I automatically was kicking myself for bothering to say anything.

"No, my mother passed a long time ago."

"Howard, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I whispered.

"It's okay Maria, I never mentioned my family you couldn't have known." He smiled softly.

I just looked at him as he made his way to the pilots' chair. He turned around ushering for me to come and sit down beside him. I felt the anxiety creep back up into my stomach as I made my way to the passenger seat.

"You ready to fly with me doll?" He smirked.

I grabbed his free hand and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Yes, but maybe just another city over first?" I asked softly.

He smiled as he began to switch the plane on. It hummed softly and began to vibrate. Why did I think this was a good idea? Oh, right because I was in love with this man.

"It's okay, I've been doing this a long time Maria. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He whispered.

I looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes as I leaned over and kissed him.

"Then fly us out of here Mr. Stark." I whispered.

A few buttons pushed on Howard's end and the next thing I knew the plane was moving. He didn't go fast taking off and for that I was grateful. Part of me wanting to close my eyes as I felt the plane going into the air, but my eyes were focused on the window as I could see Howard's car growing small and smaller the higher we got.

"You okay?" He asked me gently.

I slowly turned around and looked at him and smiled softly at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently with his free one as he went high up into the sky.

The night sky grew farther away, and the stars seemed so close we could touch them. It was impressive to say the least. I've obviously flew over here from Italy, but it wasn't like this. It wasn't as close and intimate as this.

"It's beautiful up here." I whispered softly.

"You're beautiful Maria."

I felt the blush rise on my checks as I shook my head negatively.

"Eyes on the sky Howard."

I heard him laugh as I turned back around and his eyes were locked on the sky.

"Yes mam."

We were flying, we were flying. Out of all the crazy things I imagined as a kid never once did I imagine taking a privet plane and flying with my boyfriend. This was crazy, this was Howard, and this was me falling in love with Howard Anthony Walter Stark.

"Howard, we're flying."

It sounded childish and stupid even to my own ears, but he didn't say anything. He squeezed my hand again his eyes locked on the sky in front of us.

"So, doll, where to now?"

 _ **If we chase the stars to lose our shadow**_

 _ **Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

 _ **So, won't you fly with me?**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Well where's my options Mr. Stark?"

I honestly couldn't believe I was even asking that question. I mean I know Howard has his pilot license before we started dating. However, that didn't mean I thought we would be in a plane flying somewhere.

"The world is available Ms. Collins, however in the US. Might be easier." He smiled.

I squeezed his hand as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, wherever you want."

Maybe letting Howard take us wherever he wanted to go wasn't exactly the best idea, but why not?

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"you ever been to the Hamptons Doll?"

I shook my head negatively, did he have any idea how hard it was to even get into America from Italy.

"I rarely left Manhattan." I replied simply.

"well then I guess I'll show you the world."

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head negatively.

"You don't have to do that you know."

He squeezed my hand with his free hand however his eyes were locked on the sky.

"I want to. I told you I would prove I was serious about dating you and I'm doing that."

I sighed as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You know I do like normal dates too, Howard."

He laughed as he moved his hand out of mine and wrapped it around my back pulling me close to him.

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled.

I know he wasn't going to keep that in mind there wasn't a single thing that Howard Stark did that wasn't over the top.

I didn't realize I closed my eyes and I must have fallen aslepe because the next thing I remembered was Howard gently shaking my shoulder.

"Hmm what?" I mumbled.

"Doll, I'm going to land and as confident as I am in my piloting abilities, I would prefer you to put your seatbelt on."

The thought of us landing pulled me away from his fast. I crawled back over to be fully in my seat as I put my seatbelt back on.

"Damn, you didn't need to go that fast." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes over at him, before handing him my hand back.

"You can have my hand back then."

He shook his head negatively as he kept his eyes focused on the midnight sky in front of us.

"No, you don't trust my abilities so I'm keeping both hands on the wheel."

I wrapped my hand around his arm anyway as he lowered the plane to land it.

"You're landing us on the beach?" I asked concerned.

I was pretty sure he should be landing us in a airport, but what do I know he was the one with the license not me.

"I highly doubt anyone will be on the beach to care."

I rolled my eyes at his statement. He seemed so calm and collected as he prepared to lower the plane. It made me curious to how long he had been flying.

"How long have you been flying?" I asked curiously.

He looked up at me and smirked before focusing back on the beach he was landing us on.

"So, you are impressed by my flying skills? I've been flying for a while." Howard smirked.

He had the ridiculously smug look on his face that annoyed me, but also at the same time gave me butterflies. I'm pretty sure there was something seriously wrong with me at this point.

"You're rather confident but is there anything you're not overly confident and arrogant about." I smiled.

There was pause and for a moment I was concerned it wasn't like Howard to not have a smart remark or at least something to say. I automatically thought I hurt his feelings or said something wrong.

"Howard, I'm sorry I was."

"Dating you." He whispered.

I almost thought I heard him wrong as I turned all the way around in my seat to look at him.

"What?" I asked just as softly.

"Dating you, I have no idea what I'm doing Maria. That's something I'm not overly confident in."

"You could've fooled me." I smiled squeezing his arm reassuringly.

He smiled softly at me as I felt the plane slowly began to land on the sand beneath us. I waited until he shut the engine off before slowly undoing my seatbelt.

"After you, doll."

I slowly stood up out of the passenger seat and made my way to the plane door to get out. Howard unlocked it and gently pushed it open.

It was like he said empty of all life, to be honest all humans and wildlife alike probably ran far away when they saw or heard Howard landing the plane.

"Looks like we have the beach to ourselves."

"Good, because there is something I wanted to do to you the entire plane ride."

I felt the blush coming onto my cheeks and butterflies in my stomach. Yep there was something seriously wrong with me for falling for this man.

"What exactly is that Mr. Stark?"

He lowered his face inches away from mine before his lips gently pressed against mine. I stood on my tippy toes since he was indeed taller than me, as I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He slowly pulled away that stupid smug grin now on his face.

"Let's go swimming?"

I shook my head negatively as I slowly pulled away from him.

"In this dress. I don't think so."

Besides I was pretty sure sharks and all the other scary ocean life was out this time of night.

"I may or may not have Jarvis pack swim stuff."

I felt my eyes widened as I looked up at him, was there anything this man didn't think of. I didn't know rather to be impressed or concerned.

"only you. Fine where's my bathing suit?" I asked.

He pointed to a bag laying in the corner of the plane, did I honestly want to know what kind of bathing suit he got me.

"Jarvis wouldn't let me pick it out, so I apologize for whatever he got in advance." Howard said almost reading my mind.

I smirked up at him and slightly thanked Jarvis for not allowing him to pick it out.

"Remind me to think Jarvis for that."

I walked over and dug through the bag picking out a once piece black bathing suit. I could feel Howard's eyes glued to me as I turned around.

"Well there's the door Howard." I pointed to the plane door.

He folded his arms across his chest and pouted like a child as his dark eyes remained locked on me.

"But I want to stay."

"Well that's too bad, Go wait on the beach."

He sighed dramatically like a child before exiting the plane. I waited for a few minutes to make sure he wasn't coming back before changing into my bathing suit. Jarvis surprisingly did a fantastic job it fit rather well, but I'm sure Ana probably helped. I would have to thank her too.

"Howard, you can come in and change now." I called.

I walked over to open the door, Howard quickly turned around his eyes gazing up and down my body as a smile made its way onto his face.

"Why Miss. Collins don't you look lovely."

I rolled my eyes as I brushed past him digging my toes into the sand.

"Go change loverboy I want to swim."

"Yes mam." He whispered.

I let myself walk a little bit farther away from the plane. The sand felt nice and cold on my feet. The moonlight hit the beach beautiful and it almost seemed unreal that this was happening. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That was fast."

"You said you wanted to go swimming, so let's go swimming."

I felt him grab me gently by the waist as he picked me up and I couldn't help but playfully fight against him as he carried me to the ocean. My arms locked around his neck to make sure he didn't drop me as he picked up his pace.

"Howard, put me down." I laughed.

He gently put me down in the water, however my arms stayed locked around his neck.

"There now were swimming." He whispered.

I let go of his neck with one of my arms and brushed a strand of dark hair out of his face as I shook my head negatively.

"You're crazy you know that." I sighed.

"But you love me."

I couldn't hide the smile on my face as I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yeah, maybe I do." I whispered.

He then gently let go of my waist and processed to splash me with the upcoming wave. I stood there wet and annoyed as he stood there laughing, and I couldn't help but wonder why oh, why did I fall for this man.


End file.
